Spoby 5x01
by CaliTacui
Summary: Spencer and Toby sort things out. Will they make up? I suck at summaries hahah


**Hii guys (:**

**Its spring! Yaaayy!**

**Anyway, here we go (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars, but I wish I could!**

**REMINDER : SOME OF THESE SCENES WILL BE LIKE SEASON 1 AND 2. FETUS!**

Spencers POV

**12:19AM**

I sit in my room in silence after the previous events from yesterday. I've been sitting in deep thought on my bed for a while now. _Alison is back and taking over the group again?_ I was so relaxed and over her, I can't let her just take over again. I mean, I guess she isn't mean anymore and we have to find A, but I don't want her here, in Rosewood. She's in more danger of being here than staying away.

I get off my bed and head to the kitchen. I pick up a glass cup and fill it with water. I stare out my window while drinking water. Suddenly I hear something fall down outside. I flinch and run to lock the doors. As I run to the last unlocked door I see a shadow. I jump to the floor and grab a knife. The door slowly opens and it reveals to be the boy that's driven me crazy for 3 years. I slowly get up and my eyes fill with tears, unable to say anything. I just sob into his shirt as he pulls me closer to him.

"Why." I mutter into his shirt, still sobbing. I pull away from him, my eyes red and puffy. "You broke me." He stares at me blankly for a minute, and breaks into tears the next, in silence.

"I was scared for you Spencer." Toby begins. "I didn't want you to die. I had to get help for you, I'm so sorry." He says his voice shaky.

"You- you left me. In a time I needed you. I was getting help. I didn't need you to go across the globe to get my freakish sister! You think she cares?" I snap, still crying. Toby looks at me in total sorrow. He sits down and puts his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry." He says quietly. He takes his hands off of his face and opens one of his bags. He takes out something shiny and silver. I could hardly tell what it is. He gives it to me in silence. It reveals to be a silver locket. There's a picture of Toby and I, hand in hand. Inside there is gold faint script writing. It says 'I love you, forever and always.' inside. There's so much emotion in me I don't know whether to cry sadness or happiness. He's gone away so many times, and always takes a piece of my heart with him. I look up gently at him. He's smiling gently. I pay no attention to his puffy red eyes. I lunge at him and kiss him deeply. Anger, loneliness, complications, and all the drama, going into one kiss. We pull away gently and I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing it. "You know you're the one, right?" He whispers. I smile, revealing dimples that match his. Soon enough my smile fades away and I go into one more of his warm embraces.

"I love you." I whisper, looking up at him. He looks straight back at me, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. He kisses me once more, gently this time. He pulls away and looks at me.

"I love you too." Toby says back. I smile softly. "I need to show you something." Toby says, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I say, giggly. He pulls me along, my hair flying outside in the midst of the night. I go in his truck and he drives me somewhere. Eventually we arrive there and I get out of the car. He takes my hand and we go into a door. The door is labeled '213' and I smile at him.

"We're having another sleepover." Toby says, smiling. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change." Toby says and goes into the other room. I smile, and sit down on the bed. I look out the window, smiling. Suddenly, something catches my eye. The scrabble board on the bed, something is spelled out on it. I pull it over so I can see it better. The words 'Will you marry me?" is written out. I go into total shock. My hand goes over my mouth and I gasp. Toby comes out of the room, a wide smile on his face. I cry again, this time with happiness. I hug him tightly.

"Yes!" I say, crying happily. I pull away to look at his blue eyes that have always driven me crazy. Toby brushes a tear off of my face and kisses me deeply. He pulls away gently.

"So, how does Spencer Cavanaugh sound?" Toby asks me. I smile at him with all my love.

"Perfect." I whisper. We then get into bed together and cuddle, ending a beautiful night, ending with the sound of crickets.


End file.
